


Beautiful Mistake

by YamaBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Tsukki, Cute, Fluff, M/M, flustered vet yamaguchi, internally flustered tsukki, tinder au, yachi owns yama, yama is yachis bitch basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaBaby/pseuds/YamaBaby
Summary: tinder dating au prompt. Yama thinks he's straight and Yachi laughs at him.Tsukki is a snarky snarky boy.





	Beautiful Mistake

Nope. Nope. Nope. Dear God please no...

Not you. Not that one. Jesus Christ is that a yeti?

Yamaguchi sighed and threw his phone down in despair. His freckled face smushed deep into his pillow. Why was it so hard to find someone nice to settle down with?

As a vet, his free time was limited and when Yachi suggested tinder, he had rightly scoffed, but as the months had passed and the nights got longer, he'd decided to give it a chance. What a freaking mistake.

BEEP!

Yamaguchi reached for his phone, only to find it wasn't where he'd thrown it. Fantastic, he thought, as he reached down the gap between the bed and the wall.

BEEP!

'Yes, yes, I hear you!'

It wasn't in the gap.

BEEP!

Eventually Yamaguchi gave up reaching, and crawled beneath his bed to retrieve the beeping phone.

TINDER: INBOX(1)

So finally someone had messaged?

He looked at the picture. Blonde hair, hazel eyes and thick spectacles. Gorgeous.

And male.

Yamaguchi had definitely not swiped right on this guy. Or any guy for that matter. It must have happened when his phone fell.

He tentatively opened the message. (Please God don't be a dick pic....)

'So. You're not too hideous. How are you single?'

Yamaguchi laughed. Well. At least he's funny.

'Not TOO hideous?' He typed back. 'Gee thanks. Glad I'm not sensitive or whatever.' He pressed send.

He pulled himself up from his bedroom floor and traipsed to the kitchen. in need of sweet, sweet coffee.

BEEP!

God he needed to change that ringtone.

'My apologies... Next time I'll keep my compliments to myself. It's good to know you're not sensitive though. Human emotion baffles me beyond belief...'

Yamaguchi snickered to himself. What was this guy? An alien?

'Are you one of those cyberhumans everyone's been telling me about? cos I gotta tell you. I love robotics...' He sent back, sipping at his coffee, and routing through his cupboards. Why were there never any biscuits when he needed them?

****

Tsukishima put down his paint brush and wiped the excess paint from his fingers. This guy replied fast, and he was sarcastic as shit. Yes.

Cute and funny. Not his usual type, but those eyes. One look at that picture and Tsukishima was hooked.

Maybe I should see if he's busy tomorrow, he thought smugly.

****

"Shit. Yachi he asked me out? Yachi help. HELP!" Yamaguchi practically threw his phone at Yachi across her desk.

"You came to my work for this?" Yachi gaped.

"Yachi please. I don't date guys. How do I tell him I'm straight without hurting his feelings?" Yamaguchi pleaded desperately. "I bought you cookies from your favourite bakery...."

"Why did you reply to him if you don't like guys....?" Yachi asked, not even looking up from her screen.

"He was funny?"

"REALLY!" Yachi stared. "You messed with this guys feelings because he was funny."

"I didn't mean to?" Yamaguchi sank into the chair beside the desk. "He's also kinda, you know, good looking... I guess. If you're into guys I mean."

"Why do you even lie to yourself, Tadashi?" Yachi finally turned to glare at her best friend. "Everyone but you knows you don't like women. You've never made a relationship last more than a week and you're 24 and a virgin... Seriously. Have you ever even got past making out? No. Just go out with this guy. One date won't kill you. If nothing else it's a free meal. Now, where are those cookies you promised. I'm starved."

****

Tsukishima stared at the clock in the bar. He was 10 minutes early. Tsukishima Kei was never early for a date. He strolled in fashionably late and left them waiting. It kept the ball in his court, gave him the control. The way he liked it, but today....

Well. Not today. Today he was nervous and he did not like it.

Until he walked in. All fluffy scarf and big eyes and cheesy smile and my God were those freckles? The picture hadn't been clear enough to show freckles?

Yep. He was done for. SHIT.

"Hello Yamaguchi." He drawled. Dragging his nerves in by their ass. None of that thank you.

"He-hello, Tsukishima. Um... it's nice to me-meet you? Yamaguchi stared at his feet. If he looked up he would drown. He was so fucked already.

**** 3 weeks later ****

"So, Tadashi, hows the boyfriend?" Yachi asked, shit-eating grin spread across her face.

"Tsukki? He's great. We're having dinner at my place tonight." Tadashi replied, face flushing brightly.

"Straight, my arse...." Yachi giggled under her breath.


End file.
